In the past, there have been many different devices proposed for trimming high branches from trees and shrubs. Trimming or pruning of trees, as well as trimming of shrubs, into desired shapes is desirable with respect to landscaping efforts. To effectively cut or trim trees, especially those in the range of ten to fifteen feet in height, it is necessary to use a ladder or other means to elevate the person handling the cutter in order to trim the plants. In some instances, the user can climb the tree himself. In any event, during any use of a chain saw, hedge trimmer or other type of cutting apparatus, there is always a danger that the tool can cut the user thereof. In addition, in instances where the user is elevated, there is a danger of falling. In order to minimize the risk and thus associated costs for performing such tasks, two-man crews are often utilized, with one man to hold the ladder or operate the device for elevating the user, such as a "cherry picker" type device. Unfortunately, this method involves more time, cost, and expense, and has associated risk of injury to the user.
Consequently, there have been a number of devices proposed in the prior art which do not require that the user be elevated. Instead, they adopt an extendable handle of various kinds which allow the user to remain on the ground. The user then operates the cutter blade at the end of an elongated extendable member to be able to cut high branches. Unfortunately, such devices are cumbersome and costly to operate. In addition, they typically require considerable strength of the operator for use during any extended length of time.
One such tree pruning and clearing apparatus is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,017 to Janczak, which discloses a "Tree-Pruning and Clearing Apparatus" having a guide bar mounted on the handle. The chain saw is mounted on the guide bar at one end of the handle. It is driven by a hydraulic motor and separate portable drive unit located near the opposite end of the handle, and is carried on the person. It is designed in this fashion so that the drive unit may be carried on the user directly to allow less weight at the cutting end so that it is less tiresome to operate. Unfortunately, it is rather complicated, and may still become tiresome to operate. Also, it cannot reach the heights often needed to effectively trim trees and large shrubs.
Another device used for extending the reach of an electrically-powered hand tool, such as an electrically-powered chain saw, is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,675 to Causey et al. for an "Adjustable Utility Extension Handle for Electrically Powered Handtool". It is designed to allow a large number of electrically-powered handtools to be interchangeably coupled to the end of an elongated support tool. This apparatus discloses a complicated tool coupler apparatus in conjunction with an elongated support pole. Unfortunately, since this apparatus has the power driving motor at the end of the support pole, it is heavier at the end. Thus, handling this apparatus would be difficult as shown, and the user may quickly become tired in extensive use thereof. In the commercial landscaping business, it may often be necessary to trim a large number of trees and shrubs in succession. Therefore, using a device such as this is not practical or cost-effective in most, if not all, instances of commercial applications.
In light of these limitations, the present invention recognizes the need for a tree and shrub trimming apparatus which enables a user to effectively trim trees and shrubs at high elevations while remaining on the ground. The present invention further recognizes that there is a need for such an apparatus which is easy to manipulate and which allows the user to perform many cutting operations with relatively little effort. The present invention recognizes that this need may be satisfied by providing a tree trimming apparatus which allows the user to remain on the ground and efficaciously manipulate a cutter about a high portion of a tree or shrub in a controlled fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for trimming trees and shrubs which allow a user to reach high places with a cutter without the need for elevating the user. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tree trimming method and apparatus which are effective and accurate in their operation. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tree trimming method and apparatus which require relatively little effort to be exerted by the user in the manipulation and control of the movement of the cutter. Another object of the present invention is to provide a tree trimming apparatus which is simple and convenient in operation, and cost-effective in its manufacture.